


The Wrong but Right Key

by nsfwfrerardx



Category: MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal, Bottom Frank, Bottom!Frank, Fluff, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, MCR, Oneshot, PWP, Rimming, Sex, Smut, Top!Gerard, cockslut frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 14:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12367971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwfrerardx/pseuds/nsfwfrerardx
Summary: It's a hotel night and Gerard seems to give Frank the wrong room key, which magically works on Gerard's room. And it wasn't an accident.





	The Wrong but Right Key

"God fucking bless, I don't know the last time I've slept in a bed bigger than myself." Frank groans, stretching as he gets out of the bus, parked in front of the Hilton Hotel. 

"You're not one to complain, at least you fit in those tiny beds, the rest of us are hanging off the side," Ray hops out next, cracking his back in a way that makes Frank cringe. When Frank processes the short joke, he tries to reach up and ruffle Ray's hair (Ray hates it, everyone knows), but of course he can't; so he settles with just lightly punching him in the chest. 

"Woah, someone's a little feisty, looks like you really do need a hotel night," the much bigger man lifts Frank up, who's not even fighting it, and places him next to Gerard. "There, now don't hurt him, he's fragile." 

"Fuck you I'm fragile," Gerard, who's smoking, hands his cigarette to Frank, "I'll go check us in," Frank smiles up at Gerard and takes the cigarette, putting it in his mouth and breathing in happily, not breaking eye contact. Gerard, who gives Frank a smirk before turning around and walking towards the front door. Frank fails at not staring at his ass, Frank's not even an ass person but Gerard's is very fine. 

"You could be less obvious about wanting my brother's ass, please." Mikey eyes him, squinting while trying to light a smoke, but with the wind it's not really going anywhere. 

Frank scoffs, "I don't want anything, and if i did, it'd be his dick not his ass." The band mates grimace, "also, if i did want his dick and or ass, i'd be very, very stealthy about it. Thank you very much." Everyone starts laughing, except for Frank, of course. 

"First of all- ew. Second of all- stealthy? Jesus, Frank, you keep a dildo under your pillow and that thing is not stealthy," Bob announces, patting Frank on the back, who chokes on his air. He literally has nothing to say to that, because it's true. And everyone else has their mouthes wide open in surprise (but they all know about it too, most likely). Frank has been caught red-handed by Bob, publicly humiliated, except he really shouldn't be too embarrassed. What's the difference between his nicely sized dildo and Ray's fleshlight? 

"That's not an image I want in my head," Mikey frowns, going back inside the bus to get his book bag. 

"I'm sure it's an image Gerard has eeeeeeverrrryy night, 'oh Gerard, fuck me, ah, please daddy,'" Bob teases with moans and a high pitched voice. Frank wants to cry. 

"Um, sorry Bob, but you're not really my type," Gerard walks up, handing a room key to Bob and giving him a nice pat on the shoulder, "but I'm sure you'll find your daddy someday." 

Bob slaps Gerard's hand off him, "The only daddy I need is God, thank you." No one is even sure what to say at this point, and Frank has no idea if he should defend himself or not. But if he did then Gerard would know Bob was mocking him, so he just stays quiet and takes the room key he's given. The way he's given it makes him question if Gerard knows all about his non stealthy dildo. Because he didn't even take it, he reaches his hand out to do so but it just end up flat against Gerard's chest. Gerard reaches around Frank, looking right into his eyes, and slips the key into his back pocket, patting his butt afterwards with a smile, then walks back towards the hotel. 

"Well, at least two of us are getting laid tonight," Bob sighs, going into the hotel before he can hear Frank bitch at him.

"What do you mea- oh God, I'm going out, Ray you wanna come?" Bob's comment is the first thing he hears when he steps out of the bus, and it only takes him a few seconds to realize what it's about. 

"Yeah sure," Ray turns to follow Mikey, who's making his way to the Pizza Hut across the street. "Maybe I should get into dick," he questions silently, but Frank hears, and Frank wishes he didn't. 

~ 

Frank decides to explore the hotel a little before settling it, hitting up the free coffee asap. When he eventually gets to his room number, he tries the key but it doesn't work. He puts it in slowly, quickly, backwards, and none of it is helping. So he figures Gerard must have slipped him the wrong one, or maybe it's just defective. But he goes to see if any of the other guys have the right key first. 

Half way down the hall Frank remembers that, oh yeah, Mikey and Ray are gone. They're at Pizza Hut, and therefore can't hand him the right key even if one of them has it. So it looks like he'll just go bug Gerard a bit, he could go to Bob's room, but there's a good chance he's already asleep. When he gets to Gerard's door, he gets the idea to just try the key out on it just for kicks. He really didn't think it'd work, but when it slips out, the little red light turns green, and he can hear the notch in the door unlock. He's slightly taken back, maybe Gerard accidentally game him one of his extra room keys? Probably. Frank turns the handle and opens the door, almost shutting it again when he sees Gerard half naked walking out of the bathroom. It's not like he's never seen Gerard half naked before, they live on a bus for half a year, for fuck's sake he's seen him fully naked before. Frank is very fond of those memories. 

"Oh, shit, hey sorry um my room key seems to be, uh, your room key," Frank stumbles out with a nervous laugh, trying to hide himself behind the door. 

"Oh! How funny, well come in Frankie," Gerard strangely doesn't seem surprised by this, he walks up to Frank in just his boxers, pulls him in by the waist from behind the door and into the room. The door shuts automatically and Frank starts to feel inclosed, though it's a big room. A huge flat screen TV in front of a huge king sized bed. The sheets are red and so are the walls, the roses on the desk and bed stand match. There are little red paper hearts scattered all over the bed, some on the floor too. On the balcony, behind the open sliding glass doors, there are fairy lights wrapped around the railing. The sun is setting, making the room glow a little pink.

"I thought I'd have more time," Gerard speaks out, blushing a little as he looks down at himself. "I was gonna shower, didn't think you'd be here so soon."

"I um, I'm confused, what's all this for? Are you expecting someone?" Frank then realizes that Gerard basically already answered that, but before he can process what all this means, the taller guy is right in his space. He feels a hand on his hip, and it seems like that's all he can feel, also some confusion. All he can see is Gerard's neck, until he looks up a little and then all he can see is Gerard's face. Beautiful face, with intense eyes, feels as if he's looking into Frank's soul. It makes him feel warm all over, and safe, and a little nervous. The last time Gerard looked at him like this, they made out in front of thousands of fans. 

"I'm expecting you," Gerard whispers, "this," he slowly grabs the room key from Frank's fingers, tossing it on the floor, "this is all for you." His fingers run up from the other's hand, all the way to Frank's cheek. "I need you to know how much I want you," Gerard pulls him in closer, "off the stage, at least." He smiles, but Frank can barely see it, or breathe, he's getting tingles all over, butterflies in his stomach. There's a lot he wants to say, wants to confess, but Gerard's right here, half naked and touching him in a way he hasn't before. Not this sincerely at least, not alone in a hotel room with a romantic setting. Theres fairy lights and paper hearts, for fuck's sake. "May I?" The other man asks, making sure he's not overstepping. 

Theres no doubt in Frank's mind that he may, and that he can, and that he most definitely will. So Frank kisses him first, right then and there, wrapping his hands around the back of Gerard's neck. Sucking on his lips and pushing his body up to Gerard's, pulling the other's neck towards him, deepening the kiss. It's all happening so fast, not the kiss, but whatever lead up to it. He just came here to figure out his key situation and now he's making out with a very hot, half naked guy. A half naked guy he's kinda sort of a lot of in love with.

This is a much different kiss than usual too, on stage it's passionate but quick, and there's so much adrenaline that he can barely even take in the moment. On stage, Gerard grabs him hard, manhandles him, and fuck, he loves it, it turns him on. But here, it's passionate but it's slow, there's not much adrenaline, just butterflies. Gerard's holding him, not grabbing, and he is turned on, definitely, but it a different way. On stage it's a 'bend me over the amp and fuck me right now' kind of turned on, but here it's a 'kiss me till my knees give out and fuck me in a field of roses' kind of turned on. And Frank thinks he likes this better than what he feels on stage, because right now he feels unbelievably loved, and insanely desired with how earnestly Gerard is kissing him. 

Gerard's lips are like silk, they move as if he's been practicing for this moment, studying Frank's mouth. Which is quite possible, lately Gerard's been kissing him off stage too. Not in the same way though, little pecks here and there, in the morning when they first see each other and cuddle up on the couch from being cold due to having to leave the comfort of the bunks. Gerard will hold Frank close to him, wrapped up in a blanket and not really awake yet. He'll kiss him on the lips, and say good morning, maybe call him beautiful or gorgeous, tell him he loves him. And Frank always smiles, and Gerard always falls in love a little more. Sometimes the guys will see but they don't say anything, as if it's not anything new. And when one of them decides to go to bed, Gerard will always give Frank a hug and peck on the cheek. Sometimes he'll kiss him on the lips too, and sometimes it lasts a little longer than the morning ones. And sometimes Frank will stay in Gerard's bunk until he falls asleep, then sneak out when the little snores start. Basically, they've been highkey acting like a couple lately, but neither of them have talked about it. 

Gerard's hands don't stop moving, up Frank's sides and down to his butt, squeezing whenever he gets there. It starts to get more heated, tongues get involved, so do their hips, starting to get pulled together. Gerard's lips make it down to the other's neck, and his hands make it up Frank's shirt and then down the back of Frank's pants. They manage to get under his boxers and are able to get a hold of his ass, biting at Frank's neck the moment he squeezes. And Gerard gets what he was aiming for, Frank's whimper. Frank starts fidgeting and retracts his hands from Gerard, which makes him wonder if he went too far. But when Gerard steps back a little, Frank takes off his shirt, throwing it to the ground and goes back to grabbing at Gerard's neck. And he goes willingly, instantly smoothing his hands around Frank's chest, waist, and back. Walking him backwards towards the bed, keeping his lips attached to the other's. When they reach the end of the bed, Gerard turns them around and pushes Frank onto it, who yelps, before sinking into the mattress. 

Frank looks around, puts his arms up above his head and grabs onto the sheets, spreading his legs apart. The little hearts get caught between his fingers. "How do you want me?" He asks, and usually it would be in a joking manner, but he has his legs spread apart, he's ready to grip the blankets when the moment comes, and he's looking at Gerard with needy eyes. Gerard, who is about to faint, because um, yeah, Frank. 

"Stay like that," Gerard plays along, and palms himself through his boxers, trying to figure out what to do. He's thought of this, so many times, he's gotten off to this image exactly; Frank laying down, spread out and ready for him. But Frank still has pants on, which is definitely not apart of the image. "Wait, take everything off," he orders, going over to the wall to turn off the lights, so that only the faint glow from the fairy lights and sky provide light. It makes the room look more romantic actually, more intense. When he gets back to the end of the bed, Frank is stripped, but he's turned around, laying on his stomach. He had told Frank to stay, but he's not going to argue with him, because the guy he wants to pound through every surface of this hotel is pointing his ass out and grabbing the sheets above his head. 

"So I'm guessing you want to bottom?" Gerard immediately regrets the joke, he has Frank on his bed, naked and beautiful, ready to get fucked, this is not the time for jokes. But Frank giggles, turning back around and onto his side, keeping his upper back flat on the mattress though. 

"It depends," Frank licks his lips, "show me your cock," he tells him, starting to sit up. Gerard has a heat wave run through him, this is going somewhere.

"Size Queen, are you?" He takes his hand off his dick and starts to pull down his boxers. Then Frank is at the foot of the bed, on his knees and watching the waistband get lower. 

"Maybe a little," he smirks.

"You've seen my dick before though," Gerard remembers, getting the waistband right above the tip, and keeping it there. 

"Not like this," Frank's hands go up to the waistband, his fingers hovering over it. He looks up at Gerard, "Can I?" 

When he gets the nod, Frank's hands go to the other's hips, and his lips go to the base of Gerard's cock. Kissing it, feeling amazed he's actually doing this, licking and kissing down his best friend's dick. Eventually he feels hands in his hair when he gets down to the tip. But there's still fabric over that part, so he looks up at Gerard, tucks his fingers under the waistband, and tugs them all the way down. 

Gerard wants to cry, his cock is basically laying on top of Frank's face, the view is so god damn erotic. Frank takes the base of Gerard's dick in his hand, then licks up to the tip, taking it in with his mouth, all without breaking eye contact. He sucks on the head, licking around and over, feeling it get hard in his mouth. Eventually he just takes it all in at once. God blessed him with no gag reflex, and also a pain kink, because if he didn't have one the pulling of his hair would be a turn off. When he swallows, Gerard shouts and curses, making Frank feel pleased with his work. One more stroke and then he pulls off, staring at the flushed cock in front of him. His best friend's cock, amazingly. And it's a nice one, a very nice one. Frank estimates nine inches, give or take, which just makes him more eager to get fucked by it. 

"Yeah," he answers, looking up at Gerard, "I want to bottom." Smiling, he lets go of the other's hips, but before he can put his hands in his lap, Gerard is picking him up. Well, kind of, like a weird pick up and push move that turns out really well, surprisingly. Because he's on his back now, Gerard on top, with his hand holding Frank's thigh, and the other above Frank's head. Gerard's crotch against his own, grinding into him while they're kissing. It literally went from 0 to 100 in a matter of seconds, well, more like 50 to 100 but that's not important. What's important is Gerard's tongue in his mouth, and his best friend's cock rubbing against his own. The fire in his chest and his legs wrapped around another body, that's important. The face in between his hands that happens to be the face of the person he pretends not to stare at during recording sessions, that's important. The fact that if he were doing this with someone else, it wouldn't feel as good. Because the thrill of making out, completely naked, with the guy he's a little too obviously in love with, is what makes this so amazing. 

One moment Gerard's thrusting, making the bed shake and Frank almost come, then the next he's reaching over to the bedside table, opening the drawer and taking something out. Then he's over Frank again, looking straight at him, sweaty and questioning. "May I-" 

"You may do whatever the hell you want to me," Frank rushes out, wanting more. 

"Sweet," Gerard grins, and Frank wants to giggle, but keeps his mouth shut, this isn't the time. He hears a bottle cap open, and he knows that sound probably too well, and it just makes him that much more excited. He tries to reach up and kiss Gerard's neck, but he's up too high, so Frank settles for staring and waiting. 

"Get on wi- oh fuck yes," he gets cut off by a lubed finger being pressed into him. Well more like forcefully pushed, but Frank can't lie, he fucked himself with that stealthy dildo this morning so it's nothing compared. 

"You should stop being so pushy," Gerard teases, laying back down on top Frank, holding himself up a little with his elbow. 

"You should go a little faster, maybe add another, I can take it," he grins, Gerard's face is right above his, their nose touching. Gerard pecks him on the lips, moving his finger in and out a little faster. He doesn't want to spend time kissing Frank right now, well, he always wants to kiss Frank, but he'd rather be watching his face at the moment.

"Yeah, I know you can," Gerard quickly adds another finger, making Frank jerk and whimper, but not separating his eyes with the other. "I saw that dildo of yours," Frank almost gets nervous but the fingers inside him starts moving faster and deeper so he forgets to be. Gerard bites his lip, Frank looks so good, his mouth hanging open and one hand grabbing the pillow above his head. It's definitely an image Gerard has seen in his dreams, but seeing it in real life is incomparably better. "I bet you use it a lot," he adds, whispering in Frank's ear, holding the other's hair in his free hand. "What do you think about? Who's cock do you imagine fucking you?" He bites Frank's ear then, and he keeps whimpering, won't stop, and he's not answering Gerard's questions. "Tell me who you think about," he licks around Frank's ear, curling his fingers and making the other yelp in what Gerard hopes is pleasure. 

"I don't, I don't wanna- oh fuck," Frank can't even get a sentence out, so Gerard just adds another finger, he'll need it. "Please, I'm gonna- Ge-" he breaks out into a moan when Gerard hits that spot again. 

"Tell me," he keeps his fingers pressed against Frank's prostate, rubbing. 

Frank inhales deeply, squeezing his legs around Gerard, and mumbles, "You, I-I think of you." Gerard kisses him, right then, rough and needy. Going back to fingering Frank fast and hard, sometimes missing his prostate on purpose. And soon Frank can't even kiss him, because his mouth is wide open and he's moaning, whimpering. Then Gerard stops, he takes his fingers out in one quick motion and Frank whines. 

"Why- why did you- oh," he stops when Gerard gets back on his knees in between Frank's legs. He rips open a condom, in which Frank has no idea where he got from, then puts it on. Lubing his dick up afterwards, looking at how wrecked his best friend already is just from being fingered. He gets oddly turned on by Frank's asshole, it already looks so used, he wants to know what it looks like when he's done with it. "Instead of just staring at my asshole, why don't you fuck it too?" Frank gets Gerard's attention, he's smirking and squirming on the sheets, the other smiles, and starts rubbing Frank's thighs. Which automatically spread more in Gerard's favor. 

"You're eager," he suggests, lining his cock up with Frank's hole, watching him grab the sheets in preparation. "So tell me," he presses in a little, just till he sees the head of his cock disappear into Frank. And it's tight, even though he knows he did a good job with his fingers, obviously. Frank moans right when he feels Gerard's dick against him, and he just gets louder when it goes in, pulling on the sheets. "How do you imagine me fucking you?" Gerard resists moving, not doing anything until Frank answers. "Do I fuck you hard? Slow? Fast?" He rubs at the other's thighs, waiting. 

Frank smiles, "come here," he reaches his hands up for Gerard's neck, and when Gerard bends over him they kiss. "You start off slow, but deep," Frank whispers when their mouths part, he runs his hands through his friend's gelled hair, holding on. He gets kissed again, passionately, when he feels Gerard start moving. He goes slowly like Frank said, and goes all the way in, balls deep. Frank's legs are raised high on Gerard's body, hooking his feet together and pulling on the other's hair. It feels fucking amazing, having his best friend's cock inside him, but he wants more. "Move, move," he pants, and Gerard obeys, slowly moving out, then slowly moving in again. And God, he's on cloud nine. "Fa-faster, please," Frank's getting used to the size, well maybe not used to, but just really enjoying the stretch. It's what he loves most about being a bottom, feeling the way another man's cock can stretch him open and make him feel so amazing. And what's even better is that this is Gerard's cock, not just some guy he met backstage or a roadie that has pent up sexual tension from being on the road and not having privacy to do much. This is different, he actually has feelings for the guy fucking him, strong ones, pining love related ones. And it just makes it that much better. 

Gerard goes faster, but keeps going just as deep, causing the bed to start shaking, along with Frank. "Fuck yes, hmmm, ah, ah, h-harder," he takes his hands out of Gerard's hair, holding onto the sheets above his head. "You always fu- ah, fuck me h-hard, in my m-mind," he ends the sentence with a whimper when Gerard starts going harder right when he hears the word. "Yes, fuck yes, r- ah, right there," Frank has to close his eyes, and grip the sheets tighter, and moan a little louder. Gerard's fucking perfect, there may be handcuffs and a blindfold missing but this is spot on with the scenes he plays over and over in his mind when he's fucking himself. There's no explaining how just, spectacular it feels when Gerard's cock hits him right where he needs it, so hard and fast. 

"I'm always fucking you hard in my mind too," Gerard whispers in a shaky voice, right in Frank's ear. "God, you, ugh, you feel so fucking good, baby," his hand moves up the other's thigh, pushing it up and just, fucking plowing in as deep and hard as he can. Frank fucking screams in pleasure, making high pitched whimpering noises that turn into moans then whimpers again, his voice shaking to the rhythm of Gerard's thrusts. "My cock is s-so much better than, hmm, ur dildo, yeah? I bet you don't moan like this when you fuck yourself, or when an-anyone else fucks you," Frank is just fucking gone right now because Gerard is dirty talking in complete sentences and Frank can barely get an, 'Oh God, you're cock feels so fucking good in me,' out. When he really wants to, because it's really true. "You're so good for me, not touching yourself, I didn't even have to ask," Gerard drastically goes slower, so he can talk more clearly without wanting to come in like the next second. "I've waited so long to get my cock inside you Frankie," he licks and bites at Frank's neck, thrusting hard. Frank's back arches and Gerard helps hold him up like that, it looks fucking hot. "You drive me insane on stage, baby, I'd fuck you over the amp right then and there if I could, let everyone know who you belong to." 

"Please," Frank whimpers.

"You'd like that Frankie? Want me to bend you over and fuck your tight ass? Maybe I'd do it right on stage, the f-fans would go wild." Frank imagines it, Gerard stopping in the middle of a song to ravish him. Maybe he wouldn't even stop, maybe they'd just make those Detroya moans real. It's a fucked up thought sense half the kids there are under 18 but he knows they daydream about far more inappropriate things. So does he. 

He answers in a moan though, words officially aren't an option anymore. 

"I'm taking that as a yes," Gerard doesn't let up on fucking Frank at all. He ends up letting go of the other's thigh, and holding his hand instead. No longer holding Frank up, but dropping him down to the mattress along with himself. Their bodies fully connecting in the cheesy sense. He keeps his mouth at Frank's neck, sucking and kissing when he's not moaning or rambling. Frank's legs go back to wrapping tightly around Gerard, he puts them up as high as he can. He's so close to coming but he's trying to hold on because this feeling right now is fucking insane. Plus he wants this to last as long as possible, but then Gerard starts hitting his spot again and welp, the end is coming. 

"I'm- I'm close," He rushes out before going full fucking force on Frank. Who whines like he's been doing every other thrust. Frank thinks the whole room is rocking with them, though impossible. But he feels bad for whoever's in the next room, and below. He also doesn't fucking care either because in a few more thrusts he's going to be coming all over both them. And he does just that when Gerard hits it just right and bites his neck, he grips onto Gerard's back and tries to not make too loud of noises. Gerard doesn't stop either, he feels Frank tighten around him, feels the scratching on his back that he can already tell will sting in the shower, he feels the vibrations of Frank's moan against his lips, and he hears it too. Then he's coming too, a couple thrusts after Frank. "Fuck, Frank, Frank," he tries to silence himself against the other's neck, and it sort of works.

Frank can feel Gerard's cock pulsing inside him, he can't feel his come though, which kind of saddens him. But he's just had the best orgasm of his fucking life, with a guy he's unbelievably in love with, so whatever. 

"I love you, love you," Frank lazily pants out. Gerard seems completely wrecked, he is too. Also, Gerard just told him that he loves him, for the first time, in the not-platonic way. And he doesn't think Gerard even realizes it. Maybe he's meant it non-platonically for a while. So he moves his head away, looks over at the other, and caresses his cheek. And he was right, Gerard is wrecked, face red and hair sweaty. It's fucking hot, but other than that, it's also what he wants to see every damn day/night/minute. 

"I love you, love you too," there's a moment where they just look into each other's eyes, all gay like. In that moment, Frank thinks this is the happiest he's ever been, Gerard does too. So he kisses the love of his life, and Frank kisses back. It's slow and happy, they don't have to keep an act up anymore, pretending they aren't in love. Frank doesn't think he ever did a good job with that anyways, Gerard would have to agree. 

The kiss gets interrupted when he pulls out and Frank bites his own lip from the sting. Gerard pulls and ties off the condom, throwing it wherever. Which reminds Frank, "we need to get tested so this whole condom shit can stop, I want your come dripping out of me next time." Frank licks his lips, he can go from sweet to dirty quite quickly, he's proud of such fact. 

Gerard giggles though, and kisses him again. "I can second that, so does this mean we're exclusive?" He raises his eyebrows and he can see the fear in Frank's eyes. So he fixes that, "because I want to be, there's no one in this world I'd rather be with," he kisses his hopefully new boyfriend then. "Starting now, or like an hour ago, we are boyfriends, and we love each other, and I'm gonna propose to you one day, then we'll get married, get some dogs, have as many kids as your heart desires, and grow nasty and old." Gerard worries for a second that this was too much but luckily, Frank is a hopeless romantic. 

"Only if we can yell at the youth to get off our lawn," Frank smiles. 

"Whatever you want, baby," Gerard kisses him again then rolls off. "Oh I forgot," he goes down the bed and between Frank's legs. 

He laughs when Gerard spreads his legs, "what the- ready for round two already? You can do whatever you w- mmmmy God, fuck yes," he feels Gerard's hot tongue against his sore asshole. He grips the sheets beside him, "I won't be able to come for a while but f-fuck this feels great." 

"Just want to know what this sweet ass of yours tastes like," Gerard bites his thigh, "so good baby." 

"Jesus fucking Christ," Frank doesn't have the energy to get hard, but he's turned on none the less. Gerard's tongue goes back to licking around his hole. Eventually it slides in and starts messaging the sore parts. Gerard's cock really did a number on him, so this feels fucking amazing. And Gerard loves the taste, strangely, and how easy it is to slide his tongue in and out. How pink and swollen Frank's hole already looks is such a turn on. He makes a mental note to take pictures and videos of them fucking at some point. Eventually he starts kissing up Frank's thigh though, then pelvis, then stomach then chest, neck, jaw, and finally reaches his lips. Frank happily kisses him, doesn't even care about where Gerard's mouth just was. "I love you so fucking much," he practically whispers into the other's mouth. "You're so hot," Gerard sucks and bites down on his lip. 

"Mm, gonna fuck that tight ass the rest of my life," he slips a hand down and squeezes one of Frank's butt cheeks which makes him squeal a little.

"It's yours now, I'm yours now," Frank stops kissing and looks Gerard in the eyes. Making sure to get the point across. 

"Good," he smiles at his new boyfriend, "you'll always be mine." He gives him a quick kiss before rolling off. "Come'er love," he pulls Frank over to his side, and lets them take a moment to snuggle up and get comfy. They get situated and decide to leave the showering for morning time. The little hearts are sticking to him but it's not too bothering. They say their "good night"s and "I love you"s, they say the last one a million times, not getting used to how it feels now that they're together. Frank can definitely wait to hear what the guys are going to have to say in the morning though, it'll be obvious what they did when he has hickies and bite marks all over his neck and can barely walk straight. But they can go through it together, which is all Frank really wants in life, them, together.


End file.
